Sigma
|digivice=Digivice 01 |first="Stranger" 24 |last="Thank You!!" 58 |age=13''Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, Volume 3, "Butter-Fly" |born=February 4 |height=150 cm |gender=Male |sign=Aquarius |weight=42 kg }} is a member of the Alias III and is the first member to fight Taichi Yagami and Zeromaru for Neo Saiba. His Digimon is and their feelings are connected to each other giving them a powerful empathic link. Appearance Description Sigma likes online games. Etymologies ;Sigma (シグマ) :'El:''' (Σ). A letter. With , it is likely a pun on and s. Fiction When Zeromaru was fighting Piedmon, part of his mask breaks off, which causes the same part of Sigma's mask to do so. Taichi allowed Sigma to quit the battle when he pleaded for Piedmon to be spared which Sigma is grateful for. Sigma was also winded and looked fatigued as if he also felt his partners injuries and fatigue. When Neo found out, he ordered to fight Piedmon. Sigma is right behind a glass window with Neo unable to do anything. At the point of Piedmon's death, both Sigma and Piedmon screamed. This all seams to indicate that Sigma had an exceptionally strong bound with his partner. Arcadimon absorbs Pie's data and digivolves to Rookie as Sigma is imprisoned in the dungeon. He later escaped with Rei Saiba and Mari Goutokuji and sides with Taichi to stop Arcadiamon. While still inside the castle, it was because of his intellect that he decided to gather as much data as he could from a sleeping Arcadiamon. His data was not in vain, as the weakness he discovered was later used by Taichi and Zero to defeat Arcadiamon. He keeps his friendship with them as proven in the last chapter where he is seen without his mask. Sigma's mask has a built-in speaker that is hooked up to his palm-computer so that it says what he types, making him very good at speed typing. He finally spoke when the lower half of his mask was destroyed to ask Taichi and Zero that they not harm Piedmon, when after the battle they try being friendly with him and talk he turns them down and leaves, but a few seconds after that he sends an e-mail to Taichi saying that he would think about it. His ability to type was at one point on par with that of Taichi, as he was able to easily counter each one of his orders. In the past he was too shy to speak up for himself, even when he found out that his "friend" was only using him he just kept smiling and took it. When he discovered chatting he felt free being able say what he wanted and that no one knowing who he was made it easier, one day while chatting he got a message from Neo say how Sigma's skills could be put to good use by helping Neo to create a new digital world, though again he ended being used. Notes and references Category:Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Category:Allies Category:Antagonists Category:Undubbed